Wings, Wands, Demigods, Vampires anything else?
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: max left the flock after Angel and Nudge were taken. she livves with the Cullens' for a while before going to live with Tom Riddle. She goes to Hogwarts with Draco, throw Fang and Iggy in there, Carlisle got a job as a teacher, Percy and Annabeth are Wizard/Witch, And Max is trapped in the middle of it, but her sole purpose of coming to Hogwarts? Kill Dumbledore. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Voldermort's Prized Possession, His Precious Gem

** Alright so I have a tradition, where I write a couple of lyrics from a song, and you have to guess the name and who wrote it! I will do this every chappie so be prepared!**

_Here I am, on the road again.  
There I am, up on the stage.  
Here I go, playing the star again.  
There I go, turn the page._

**DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Maximum Ride, or ****Twilight,**** because, let's face it, I would be famous by now if I did.**

**Kk, so these are the ages!**

**Max-15**

**Fang, Iggy- 17**

**Nudge-9**

**Angel-4 ½**

**Gazzy-7 **

MPOV May, 27th

Preface

_I woke up to shuffling in the living room. I got up to go yell at the flock that they shouldn't be awake at this unearthly hour, but was surprised to see an old, and I mean really old guy, that had to be at least 200, with long white hair, and a long white beard, with robes. And he was holding a _stick_ at Nudge, little five years-old Nudge, who was holding baby Angel in her arms. I reached over to Nudge and Angel fast, but he was faster, and he grabbed Nudge. Then they disappeared. Literally, they freaking went POOF! At first I had just stood there, then reality set in; my babies were gone. I ran back to my room, packing my stuff in a back pack, before running to the kitchen, grabbing canned food and stuffing it in the bag even though it was heavier. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I did this. I got dressed, and flung myself out of our beautiful, peaceful E-shaped house, and flew, getting lost in the feeling of air against my face, going so fast, the wind dried my tears, until I was sore. I started heading north, only then remembering the boys'._

I woke up gasping, looking around the room, hoping to see Emmet or Jasper. Then I remembered where I was and slumped down onto my pillow, rubbing my eyes. It had been two years since I left the Cullens', to come live with Tom. Tom Riddle, Voldermort, Dark Lord, whatever you want to call him. He had promised me revenge on the man that had taken Nudge and Angel from me, and so I left the Cullens' without a word. I had been 11 when they found me, and I left when I was 13. I missed them, sure, but I was different. I didn't love to fight with Rosalie, no fists, just throwing insults. I always won if course. Okay so maybe I missed that a little bit, but I didn't love to sit on Carlisle's shoulders' while he was running, I didn't feel anticipation to help Esme decorate. Although, I would always miss sparring with Edward, Jasper, and Emmet; that was something that would probably never change. I know they worried about me, but I had more important things to deal with. Like the fact that someone was knocking on the door to my room.

"If that's Tom, or Gabriel, or Lucius, piss off!" I groaned. I heard soft laughter from the other side of the door, and I quickly found the heaviest thing closest to me and hurled it at the door. It went through the door, and I heard moaning and whimpers on the other side. Neither Lucius nor Tom would ever do that, so that had to be Gabriel.

"What do you want, Gabe?" I asked impatiently.

"The…Dark Lord, requests….your presence, in your studio," he gasped. Since he said 'requests' I knew he meant he wanted me to meet one of his precious Death Eaters. I scowled and through off my covers, then say, "Alright, I'll be there soon." He took that as his cue to leave, and I went to one of my closets. Yes, I have more than one closet. _Alice would flip if she knew. _I quickly pushed that thought away, and walked into my closet. This one was full of dresses. He always wanted me to look good, regal, so they knew I had power. I also liked doing dress up every now and then. I searched through the dresses, before one caught my eye. I pulled it off the rack and gave it a closer look. It was a silky forest green made of, guess! Silk. It was floor length, and the straps rested on the forearms. I pulled off my pajamas, and slipped the dress over my body, then checked myself in the floor length mirror I hung on the back of the door. The dress showed all the right curves, and it was easy to move in. I walked out of the closet and over to my bureau, that had my makeup and jewelry on it. I loved gems, and so whenever one of the Death Eaters came across a gem, they took it and brought it back to me, in show of their gratitude. I always stood up for them whenever Tom was pissed an out for the kill. He always called me his 'precious gem'. Each month, he would call me a new gem. One gem for one month; right now we were on Emerald. I usually wore a dress that resembled the gem of the month, but I liked Emerald best. I guess because of Tom always said I was a Slytherin through and through, but I knew that wasn't true. I didn't exactly _like _killing. I only kill when necessary.

I smudge some eyeliner, mascara, and dark blue eye shadow on my eyes. Then I put clear lip gloss on, followed by a little blush. I crimped my hair, and put it in a sloppy ballerina bun, that had long strands of hair falling out of it. I put in emerald studs, then a silver and emerald snake. The snake itself was silver, shaped in an S, and had small emerald jewels going down its back, and had them for eyes. I slipped on emerald studded high heels, and then walked out of my room, closing the door, and pulled out my wand, fixing the door then walked down the corridors and to my dance studio. Yes, I said wand. Tom had showed me I was much more than the first bird girl to walk the planet. Yes, bird kid. I was raised in a lab, injected with a whole bunch of needles, and long story short, I got wings! I also figured out I was a pure blood. Lucky me! Now I'm more valuable. Not to mention how much gems I wore. I reached the door to my dance studio, and walked in to meet the following: Tom, Bellatrix LeStrange, Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Gabriel, Cody, Edmund, and a younger version of Lucius, whom I'm guessing was his son.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so famous. Next thing you know, people will be writing books about me," I say gleefully. Tom, Bells, Gabe, Cody and Edmund chuckled. Then Tom turned serious and said, "My dear Emerald, I'm sorry we had to wake you at this unearthly hour, but we simply couldn't wait."

"S'okay. As long as no one pisses me off, I'm good," I said waving my hand. I saw every one exchange a look, and I asked in a warning tone, "You guys aren't going to piss me off are you? Because I am really not in the mood."

"See, it's really funny Max, I'm sure you'll have a good laugh about it later, that reminds me you, are, like soooo funny!" Bella was babbling, and I narrowed my eyes at her, and gave her my best glare, that even freaked out Lucius. She cringed and hid behind Edmund. "Thomas Marvelous Riddle, tell me what the hell you did this instance or I swear to the people above, I'll blow everyone in this room to bits!" I said. Everyone looked scared, except Tom. Probably because he never showed emotion, unless he was happy with me.

"It wasn't me this time, Max," he said.

"Okay, _Lucius_, what did you do that will make me want to pound your face into the ground?" I asked pleasantly. He gulps, and then looks at Narcissa.

"Well, Max, we were forced into it, because your father was very forceful that it must happen, and when he stopped contacting us, we thought we didn't have to go through with it, but earlier this morning we got a call from him, saying it better happen within six months," Lucius said hesitantly.

"And would you like to tell me what _it _is?" I asked impatiently.

"Umm, not really…no," he said, laughing nervously.

"Would it make you feel better if there was a barrier?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, and I motioned for everyone to get closer, then Tom made a barrier around all of them.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Umm…well, you'll have a really good laugh at this but…" he trailed off.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you have to marry Draco!" Bellatrix shouts out.

**Like? Hate? So-so? Tell me what you think! **

***Gets down on knees, clasps hands together, and begs dramatically***

**I will love you to the end of the earth if you review! (I'll give you an internet hug, but I won't kiss ya if that's what you want) R&R!- **

**MFINGA 25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR, HP, PJ, or ****Twilight**

**Song of the Chappie!**

_Hello hello baby you called I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you see see  
What what what did you say are you breaking up on me  
sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Previously:_

"_Oh for Merlin's sake, you have to marry Draco!" Bellatrix shouts._

MPOV May 27th

Bellatrix slaps her hand over her mouth as they all stare at me, gauging my reaction. "Excuse me?" I asked icily. Tom sighs and said, "Max, we just want what's best for you. And besides, Jeb threatened to come down here and see it himself."

"Let him," I say scowling. "_Then, _I get to give him a good fight."

"Max, he said he would come down with erasers," Gabe said. I snorted and said, "You really think I'm afraid of those wolves? I've dealt with both types of werewolves, and they are a lot worse than erasers. I could take them all down like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Max, will you at least consider?" Narcissa asked. For the first time, I really look at her son, Draco. A Malfoy. I couldn't marry a Malfoy, it just, wouldn't be right. Too cocky, arrogant, and damn that smirk! It's just as bad as Fa-nope! I never thought that. He stared back at me as I considered it, taking him in. Could I marry him? _Carlisle would never pressure me into this. _I thought. I look back at Tom and say, "I hope you guys know how blessed you are that the Cullens' aren't here, otherwise they would tear your head off your shoulders before you could blink." I sigh, thinking about Jasper and Edward…..

"Max, there is something else," Snape says.

I nod for him to continue and he says, "Carlisle got a job at Hogwarts, and Edward and Jasper help him out there." I stare at him for a minute, before throwing my head back and shouting at the roof, "God hates me!" I massage my forehead and said, "Fine, I'll marry Malfoy, but no one can tell any of them, for all of your sakes." Everyone nods and I walk out of the room, not bothering to listen to everyone murmuring at how well that went. I walk into our kitchen, and find one of the house elves, Marina, look up.

"Is missus Jules hungry?" she asked, head bowed.

"Yes, Marina. Could you fetch me some food, anything would be fine," I said. She scurried away, and I plopped down at the kitchen table where the house elves eat.

"Nice hiding spot," a voice said behind me. I whipped around, and saw Draco. I roll my eyes and turn back around, waiting for my food.

"Come here often?" he asked.

"Yes, I actually do. This is after all my home," I say without turning around. He sighs and says, "Look, I had no idea about any of this. Trust me, I would have done something earlier if I knew." I smirked. His voice sounded desperate, like he wanted me to call it off.

"Well, well, does Malfoy have a girlfriend?" I asked.

He plopped down in a chair opposite of me and ran a hand through his hair, scowling. "Don't remind me," he says, obviously not in a good mood.

"Oh, so it's a girl that your parents chose?" I arched an eyebrow. He shrugs and says, "I'm just doing it so I can get closer to Potter."

"Harry Potter? The one Tom is after?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighs.

"So who's the unfortunate girl?" I asked. He raised his eye brows and said, "Hate to break it to you, but you'll be marrying me in about four months."

"I know, and soon the unfortunate girl will be me," I said. "But which girl is going to find out her boyfriend is engaged to another girl?"

"Hermione Granger," he says.

"Whoa, you mean the know-it-all? She's in the golden trio isn't she? I heard about her," I said, surprised.

"She's a Gryffindor, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" he said trailing off.

"Oh, my Dark Lord. A Slytherin and Gryffindor. A pureblood, Malfoy, and a mudblood! Wow… you've got guts Malfoy," I said.

He gives me a wry smile, while Marina walks in with my breakfast. "I got Boston Cream Pie, Missus Jules. There was not much food left, since we will be having many guests for lunch and dinner, we had to preserve the food for the last meals, I'll get you something else if-," Marina said, but I cut her off and said, "That is fine Marina, thank you. I'll be sure to notify the Dark Lord for you." She smiled relieved and scurried out of there. I knew the house elves were death terrified of Tom. I got up and took two forks off the countertop and plopped one in front of Draco.

"Eat up Malfoy; you won't be getting good food till tomorrow if Tom's planning a feast. Or you won't be able to get any," I said, sitting back down in my chair. He took the fork and cut off a little piece of the pie and ate. We both ate in comfortable silence, but, of course Cody and Edmund, the twins came barreling down the stairs.

"Pie!" Cody screeches and took my fork and started attacking the pie. Edmund picked him and handed me my fork back. I took a piece of Edmunds shirt and wiped my fork off, then continued eating. Draco raised his eye brows at me. I shrugged then said, "Can I help you boys?"

"Umm….Tom wanted us to tell you that he wants you to change your appearance, just in case the Cullens' notice you," Edmund said.

"Whatever. Tell him I'll get a few piercings or highlights, but he is not going to use his little pretty wand on my face. Capiche?" I said.

"Got it," Cody grumbled.

"Edmund don't torture your brother, take him out of here," I said, waving my hand.

Edmund walked out dragging Cody behind him, while Draco watches in amusement and asked, "Now where did you get those two?"

"Oh, your father got them. Right when I got here. They all thought I would be lonely so they found some younger Death Eaters," I said.

He nods thoughtfully before asking the dreaded question, "Who's the Cullens'?" slowly I put my fork down and stood up, walking further into the kitchen and looking out the window. It was May. We would be going to Hogwarts' in four months. I was going to marry him, so he deserved to know….

**So? Like? Love? Favorite? Percy Jackson will come in soon, along with Twilight! R&R!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey! So here is the song of the Chapter!**

_Kat  
Senses tellin' me you're lookin'  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen if I trip and let you in  
Don't be shocked by my aggression I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

MPOV August 13th

I sat up ramrod straight, gasping, my hand over my heart. Draco slowly sat up next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He rocked me back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear until my heart beat went back to normal.

"Same dream?" he asked quietly. I nodded and lent into his warm embrace. Over the past few months we had grown to tolerate each other, and not sling insults at each other. We had even been sleeping together. (minds out of the gutter people!) We had to get used to the fact that we were going to get married, so we dealt with it in our own way. Of course, if I had _my_ way we would just go find Jeb and give the ground a nice face plant of Jeb's face, cut out the dirt, then place it in a Hollywood square. But no one else would budge. There was a knock at the door, and I groaned, flopping down on the bed. Draco laughed quietly before going to the door. I took the time to admire his six-pack. What? He _was _my fiancé, I could admire _and _touch. Draco opened the door, and a house elf stood in front of him. "A letter for missus Jules," the house elf said. The house elves always referred to me as Jules, as did most of the Death Eaters. Draco took the note and thanked the house elf. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me. I took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Miss Jules Ride,_

_This is Alice Cullen, daughter of one of your teachers, Mr. Carlisle Cullen. The school has been informed of your engagement to Mr. Draco Malfoy, and gives permission to take two weeks off, after your marriage. We look forward to seeing you at the school. The school and faculty would like to wish you luck on your marriage. _

_Alice Cullen_

I stared at it, shocked. Who was Alice? I thought Snape said only Edward and Jasper were with Carlisle…..

"What's wrong, Max?" Draco asked. The letter slipped out of my fingers. I could barely hear him calling my name. I felt his hands on my shoulders, shaking me. I felt him move in front of me and take my face in his hands. He kept calling my name. I wanted to respond. I just, _couldn't_. I felt his lips on mine. _Then, _I came back. He kept his hands on my face. Slowly, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I cupped the back of his neck with my hands, and brought his face closer to mine. We fell back onto the bed and he kissed me harder. He braced his hands on either side of my head, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid one of his hands down to my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hand wondered up my shirt, his thumb pressing into my skin. I gasp slightly, but that was all it took. His tongue hesitantly wandered around my mouth, and it slowly molded it into mine. We battled and he brought me up so I was straddling him. He pushed me up against the head board, running his hands up along my waist. His lips left mine, trailing along my jaw. He licked my ear and I sucked in a breath, tightening my legs around his waist. He moaned and kissed tracks down my neck. I brought his face back to mine and kissed his lips hungrily. I ran my hands down his chest and torso, and pushed against the skin just above his boxers. His hands traveled farther up my shirt, just below my breasts. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt when Lucius called up to us, "Visitors!" we broke apart gasping. We waited a minute, both of us catching our breath, hands still over each other. I gulped and said, "We should probably go down, see who it is." He nodded and slid off the bed. I slid off after him and walked over to my closet. I wasn't really in the mood for something fancy, so I just grabbed ripped white-washed skinny jeans, pulling them on. I looked through my shirts, settling on a ruby red see-through V-neck short sleeved shirt. I put on a skin colored tank top on, then slid the shirt on. I put in dangly ruby earrings, diamond earrings in the next piercings on my ears, put a ruby stud in my nose, and put in black studs in my belly button piercing. I coaxed my hair into a tight pony tail, and slipped on my ruby ring on my left pointer finger. I looked at my wedding ring. It changed colors of the 12 gem stones. Whatever month it was, the gem would change to the color of the gem of the month. We were on Peridot, a light green. I shake my head and looked in the mirror I had put in the closet. I slipped on eyeliner, and mascara. I put on cherry red lip gloss, and a red blush. I sighed and slipped on black combat boots, lacing them up. I put on a ruby studded cross necklace, and then exited the closet. I saw Draco buttoning his dress shirt, and slipping the tie around his neck. I walk up behind him and turn him around, tying his tie. He finishes buttoning his black dress shirt and slips his black coat on. I took in his black coat, shirt, tie and pants, reminding me of Fan-nope! God, I have really got to stop doing that. I walk over to the bedside table and pull the first drawer open, taking both of our wands out. I hand him his, and he tucks it in an inside coat pocket, while I slip mine into the waist band of my jeans. About three months ago, Tom had told me to change my appearance. I got a nose piercing, another ear piercing on both ears, and belly button piercing. I had gotten a green and silver streak in my hair, for Slytherin. I also had gotten more blonde streaks in my hair, to go with my natural highlights. I had also gotten my red highlights streaked over with a deeper red, making them look like rubies, especially in the sun. Tom had offered to give me the Dark Mark, but I had refused. I also knew how freaked out Draco was about getting the mark, and becoming a Death Eater, even though he won't admit it. We walked down the stairs and into the family room. Narcissa sat on the couch; legs crossed sipping a cup of tea. At least, I hope it was tea. Lucius stood next to three boys who closely resembled…..oh, no. That couldn't be them! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no, no, no, no…..but, yes, it was, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. They all looked so, so _old_! Fang and Iggy even looked like they'd been shaving! Luckily Gazzy looked about seven. Fang and Iggy were always two years older than me, so they would be 17. Fang still had black eyes, black hair except longer; reaching his eyes, and tan. Iggy, pale as vanilla ice cream, pale curly blonde hair, foggy blue eyes, and Gazzy blue eyes and blonde hair, tan. They all looked at me, and then took in Draco. I prayed they wouldn't figure out it was me. I shot Lucius a look, that I knew Fang caught it.

"Boys, this is my son, Draco," Lucius started. They all shook hands with Draco and he continued, "And his fiancé, Jules. And a close friend of the Dark Lord." We both looked at him like he was crazy, and I gave him my best, 'I will personally kill you with my bare hands' glare. Fang smirked and pulled up his sleeve, showing the Dark Mark. I saw it on Iggy's arm, too. Thank god it wasn't on Gazzy's. I would murder the both of them if they let Gazzy become a Death Eater. "This is Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Fang and Iggy are new recruits, and Gazzy will be one once he is 11," Lucius explained.

"And you're telling me, why? I don't rule the Death Eaters. Nor do I w_ant _to," I said.

"No, you rule me," Draco muttered. Fang and Iggy's eyes snapped to him.

"Yeah right, I can't even wake you up," I muttered back.

"Jules, the boys are here to help Draco keep track of Potter. Apparently, according to Hermione, Harry is getting more followers," Lucius said. I glanced at Draco and saw him glaring at his dad. "And I wonder where you got that information," I ground out. Draco glances at me and gives me a weak smile. I glare at him and say, "We're talking about this later." He groans, scrunching up his eyebrows and squeezing his eyes together. I saw Fang and Iggy containing laughter, while Gazzy looked like he had no idea what was going on. His big blues looked at me; so much like his sister's that I couldn't help winking at him. He gave me smile and I looked at Lucius. "What are we going to do with the young grasshopper? He's too young to go to Hogwarts," I said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious babe," Draco muttered. I glared at him and said, "Shut up, you're already in enough trouble."

"Gazzy will be staying with us, Jules," Lucius said.

"Lord protect him," I muttered. I know Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all heard me.

"Fang and Iggy will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley," Narcissa said.

"Joy, now can I go back to sleep?" I asked impatiently. Lucius raised his eyebrows and said, "Jules, it's about three in the morning, and I had the house elves prepare you a breakfast."

I was already out the door before he finished talking. "Way ahead of you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

When I reached the kitchen I saw French toast waiting. I ate all of it in seven minutes. I stood up and walked over to one of the windows, getting flash backs.

"_There's a little secret, I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try and they'll try to convince you to buy you need them  
So the next time your down look inside not around  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save but yourself  
I can justify, all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be  
It's given' me me, and I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself  
I have searched the world to find, there's nothing better  
Then when me myself, and I can come together  
And I know for a fact there's a spirit I lack or defend  
Yeah I've been through it all just to find in the end,  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify, all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be  
It's givin' me me, and I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself  
Do you ever wonder?  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
that the pain you feel is the pain that you deny…  
In your life  
so open up your eyes  
you can bless yourself….  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
No one to save but yourself  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
No one to save but yourself  
I can justify, all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be  
It's givin' me me, and I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself  
Oooh  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself"_

Bless Yourself by Lucy Hale

"My momma use to sing that to me," a small voice said behind me. I whipped around and saw Gazzy looking at me thoughtfully. _Damn, _I thought.  
"Oh, yeah?" I asked uncertainly. He nodded and took a seat at the table.

"She left when I was young. Fang and Iggy said that she loved us, and she must've left for a good reason," he said matter-of-factly.

"I still sort of remember her, like her voice. You sound just like her. I also remember her reading stories to me. I kinda miss that. But it's really hard to remember, so I can't miss her much. I just wish I knew her better. Like Fang and Iggy did, except they never really thought of her as a mother. She was two years younger than them," Gazzy said, staring off into space.

"I'm sorry," I said, not thinking.

He looked at me confused. "For what?" he asked. Before I could answer, Fang appeared in the doorway.  
"Gaz, why don't you go get some rest in, you're coming to Diagon Alley later," he said, eyes never leaving mine. Gazzy looked at both of us before getting out of his chair and walking over to me. He hugged my legs and said, "Night, Jules."

"Sweet dreams, Hon," I said. I winked at him as he walked out. Fang walked in and over to me.

"Stay away from him," he spat. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I'll do as I please. You will be living in my house, you're ruled by a close friend of mine, and I _do _have power over you Death Eaters. The Death Eaters look up to me. I protect them, which means you will respect me….If you want to stay alive."

"I can take care of myself," he said.

"I'm sure you can, but you don't seem like the kind to get down on their legs and beg for forgiveness. And even that doesn't stop the Dark Lord from killing you. I am the only thing that can protect all of you," I said.

"Just stay away from me and my family," he said, and stalked out of the kitchen. I stared after him before returning my gaze to outside the window…

**Victory! Finally done! Review, 'kay? I MEAN IT! Review! Love anyone and everyone who reviews!-**

**MFINGA 25**


	4. Chapter 4 Magsforever and Flyforever

Thank you

I want to say thank you to Magsforever and Flyforever! It's nice to know someone likes my story. I've been banned from the computer and I'm only allowed to be on here for 15 minutes right now. But I'm writing the chapters out and the next three chapters are dedicated to you two! Thanks!-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

MFINGA 25


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chapter 5

MPOV

"Love, come on its time to head to Diagon Alley," Draco said, coming up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I put my hand over his, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. He kissed my neck and tugged on my hand. I looked back out the window, cursing Lucius for waking me up so early, 'cause I could tell this would be a long day…

POV (Percy)

"Percy! Chiron wants to talk to you and Annabeth!" Nico shouted. We both stopped sword fighting (my specialty) and headed up to the circle where Chiron was showing new demigods their cabins.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah, yes," he said, looking down at us. "I have a new mission for you. There is this girl, Maximum Ride, she goes by Jules Malfoy. You need to befriend this girl, she will help us. You must bring her back here. Understand?" he said rapidly.

"But, where is she?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"She will be going to Hogwarts, it's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you shall be attending too. Am I clear?"

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"Soon, but first, we must retrieve your school supplies, come," he said, trotting off. Annabeth and I looked at each other before jogging after him…

(Time skip, still Percy's point of view)

We arrived at Diagon Alley, as Chiron called it. I looked around. It really just looked like an alley, with loads of shops and stores crammed in-between. We followed Chiron through the crowd. "Go to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Meet me at Ollivanders," Chiron instructed us. We nodded and headed to the direction he pointed us in. the bell rang as we entered. We saw measuring tapes flying everywhere, and a middle aged with brown, graying hair. She was rapidly talking to a girl and boy who looked my age, and an older woman, who was undoubtedly the guy's mother. The guy's arm was slung over the girl's shoulder, who's arms were crossed over her chest and hip jutted out. She was tan, whereas the boy was very pale, she had dirty blonde hair with red streaks that looked like rubies in her hair, with a solid green and silver streak. She also had two earrings in each ear, with a nose stud. The guy had platinum blonde hair and was extremely tall, maybe around 6'4, with a scowl on his face and a hand stuffed in his pocket. The woman looked like an older version of the boy, but also had black streaks in her hair.

"My sincerest apologies Mrs. Malfoy, but I that type of material is unavail-," she was cut off by the lady.

"Do you expect my future daughter-in-law to wear _those robes?_" she asked, disgust marring her beautiful features. The woman stuttered as she continued, "She will be a _Malfoy_ for Christ's sake! Malfoy's deserve the best!"

"But, if someone came back, I already have her measurements, I could have her robes ready tomorrow and-," she was once again cut off.

"You expect my family to waste their time to come buy robes that are already _in the shop?"_ the woman shrieked.

"B-b-but th-those r-r-r-robes are f-f-for Harry Potter!" she said the name with confidence. The guy sneered as the bell rang again, and a guy with a messy mop of black hair and green eyes, two read-heads, one a girl one a boy, and a brunette.

"Oh, joy. Potter has graced us with his presence! Should we bow down to him, Malkins'? Sound like a plan? What do you think babe?" he asks the girl his arm. She slapped his chest, giving him a disapproving look, the one mirroring his mother's. He huffed and grumbled something about woman and the girl hit him upside the head.

"Draco, who's that?" the brunette asked, casting a confused glance in the boys direction.

"Granger, this is my fiancé," he said simply.

**Haha, I'm evil. Favorite? Follow? Review? Pretty please! Lots of reviews gives me more modivation! Lots of Love to all my faithful readers!-  
**

**MFINGA 25**


End file.
